Something Borrowed, Something Blue
by ZBBZL
Summary: The moment when he takes her hand between his, and with a soft smile adorning his lips, slips a ring on her finger. This, kills her every single damn time. KD.


**Title**: Something Borrowed, Something Blue**  
Summary**: The moment when he takes her hand between his, and with a soft smile adorning his lips, slips a ring on her finger. This, kills her every single damn time.

_A little something built around 3x22, "Neighborhood Watch." Just a silly idea about our favorite duo's thoughts on wedding bliss. Blame Jess for letting me write it.  
_

* * *

Sighing happily as he wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace ? Biting her lip as his hands venture where she usually would never let them, an almost shy, yet seductive smile playing upon her lips only encouraging him to go on ? Playing the lovebirds, the young, lovely couple so in love people get jealous of the intensity of his soft gaze on her, or the brightness of the smile she directs at him at all times ?

Kissing him ?

_A necessary evil._

But if there's one thing Kensi will _never_ get used to, one thing that will never cease to make her catch her breath, and her heart to stop beating for a second, it's the moment just before they have to say goodbye to their normal selves. The moment when Kensi Blye stays behind at OSP, and Melinda Stewart, Lauren Clark or any other Jennifer Foster crosses the threshold hand in hand with her loving, enamored husband. The moment when Marty Deeks, her infuriating, maddening, goofy, silly partner swears to love her and cherish her until death do them part.

The moment when he takes her hand between his, and with a soft smile adorning his lips, slips a ring on her finger. _This_, kills her every single damn time.

* * *

"Melissa Waring," Kensi whispers as she stands in front of the large mirror, her hands nervously smoothing down her skirt. The outfit is nothing like her – a coral dress with fluffy straps and little white hearts, a flouncing skirt and sandals revealing _pink_-polished toes – and really, it just feels like Eric and Nell did this _on purpose_; creating an alias for her that's so different that she can't help but squirm at her reflection.

Melissa, adorable housewife happily married to Justin Waring for three years now. Melissa, madly in love with her artist of a husband who spends his days immortalizing her beauty through his poems or paintings. Melissa, the sweet, dear niece of the Colonel who loves her like his own daughter and who asked the Warings to house-sit during his vacation.

_Ugh_.

It's ridiculous enough, Kensi thinks, to imagine she and Deeks together, but _married_ ? That had to be Hetty's craziest idea. Holding hands and walking down Santa Monica pier ? She could do that. Letting him slip his hands in the back pockets of her shorts to flush her to his body ? Well, if he must. Portraying the role of the giggling girlfriend for a few hours, _sure_; but living with Deeks, sharing a bed with him, sharing his (fake) _name_ ? That was another whole story.

Kensi can't deny that it does feel nice, sometimes. That, for a little while, playing the carefree young couple helps her take her mind off the reality of their job; it never really leaves her, but… At the end of the day, it's just a tiny bit easier to witness all the hurt, to face the danger, to shoot people, to _kill_, if she's gotten to spend a few moments wrapped in her partner's arms. It's all false pretenses, Kensi knows it – but _God_, if those arms and eyes and smile don't make it all better. It's okay to admit it, because at the end of the day, she gets to go home and shake the silly thoughts away with a bubble bath and a cheesy movie; once she's alone, safe in the comfort of her house, the feelings eventually _always_ go.

How is she supposed to manage that, if _home sweet home_ means going to bed with _Deeks_, and waking up in his arms ?

"You look adorable." His voice startles her, and Kensi finds his eyes in the reflection next to hers in the mirror. A smile tugs at her lips against her will upon seeing him standing behind her, dressed in a baby blue polo shirt and grey jeans – Barbie mermaid and Malibu Ken, really. The Warings are just _lovely_: sickeningly in love, with the corny pet names and tender looks of longing, something that Deeks had no problem with to Kensi's total irritation. "Ready for the final touch ?" he asks softly as he takes another step toward her until she can feel the warmth of his chest sinking into her back.

They look good together, that's a truth no one can deny, not even Sam or Callen who playfully nicknamed them the Lady and the Tramp; Deeks, with his golden curls and tan, perfect California boy with eyes the shade of the Pacific, and Kensi, olive skin, dark eyes and chocolate waves floating around her shoulders. Deeks leans in, his scruffy jaw tickling her bare shoulder as he wraps his arms snugly around her waist, and Kensi can't even find it in her to push him – Justin and Melissa Waring are going to be the world's prettiest eye-candy ever.

Kensi nods softly, praying that the final touch is her precious gun or one of those hairclips turning into a blade that Hetty keeps religiously in her temple of antique weapons, because, God, how she feels naked right now without the reassurance of being armed. Gently, Deeks spins her around to face him, and suddenly, Kensi finds it just a bit difficult to _breathe_ – whether she's ready or not, in a few minutes, they'll be hitting the road to _their_ temporary home.

She's gonna _be_ his wife for God only knows how long.

"So, uh, I tried to think of a way to make this, let's say," he starts, rambling and almost fidgeting as he runs his hands up and down her arms before circling his fingers around her wrists. "I wanted to make this memorable, because Justin's proposal was." Eric and Nell – mostly Nell – had had fun with their background story, and particularly with the story of how Justin and Melissa had met. How Justin had literally killed the brakes when he had seen Melissa walking on the sidewalk, and left the car without turning the ignition off and run to her; how he had stopped in front of her, hands on his knees as he caught his breath, and how she had almost screamed for help. How, after reassuring her that he wasn't a psychopath (it had taken a lot of persuasion), Justin had introduced himself and told Melissa that he'd love it if she let him paint her.

"I still can't believe that Melissa didn't pepper-spray him," Kensi chuckles, barely suppressing a fond smile as she recalls the fake memory. "Seriously, what was Nell thinking about ?"

"Oh, let the girl be romantic, will you, sweetheart ?" Deeks chides her, slowly stroking his thumbs over the pulse at her wrists. "You can't blame Justin. Of course it had to be love at first sight between these two…" He pauses, pondering his next words before offering her a grin. "Just like you couldn't take your eyes off of me the first time we met."

Kensi scoffs, but a moment too late to hide the soft blush creeping up her skin. "Yeah, right. So, anyway, what is that last touch ?"

Deeks' eyes light up, a mischievous, yet soft gleam sparking there. "Oh, you're right," he continues, taking her left hand in both of his. "So, I know I can't bring you that street in Chicago here, the very same when I first saw you, _Mel_, and where I stuck all the drawings and pictures of you I had ever made on every window shop, but…" He recites, and then Kensi sees it, the moment when she's frozen on the spot and can't move, and Deeks takes out a small velvet box from his pocket and opens it to reveal two rings.

"So, yeah, it's a bit obnoxious to ask _now_, since you're already my wife and all on paper," he teases, "But…" Kensi stands there, gaping as Deeks tentatively holds out the golden band, waiting for her approval before sliding it on her ring finger.

"You have to, uh – that's not the good ring," is her only reply, and Deeks stares back at her, surprise flicking on his features. "You get engaged before getting married, so…"

"Oh, right," he says again, slipping the band in his shirt pocket before taking the diamond ring between two fingers. "You could have said yes first, though, you know," he laughs. "Way to make a guy feel confident, when you can't even answer a simple question!"

Kensi relaxes, even though her eyes never meet his, and stay focused on the ring in his hands. "You never did actually ask."

Deeks smiles, and without a word, slips both rings on her finger. He holds her hand for another moment, his thumb gently tracing the cool metal, the proof of Justin and Melissa's love, of their future together. Kensi finally looks up, confused brown meeting soothing sky blue, and if the glee in his eyes should annoy her, she finds herself in no position to really protest when his lips drop a single, soft kiss to her palm. "No need to ask, _Princess_, when you already know the answer."

As she reciprocates his smile, something breaks inside her.

This assignment can't be over soon enough.

(Someday, she will have to tell him to stop calling her like that.

Because it _hurts_ too much, especially when he promises to love her until the end of _Melissa's_ life.)

* * *

It should have become routine by now.

It _hasn't_.

They're almost good at _pretending_ none of it affects them – or maybe none of them is ready to face the truth, so both Kensi and Deeks have reached that implicit agreement not to mention the shivers and the tingles that every caress and every kiss elicit. Deeks no longer teases her about the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and Kensi doesn't say anything anymore about the way his hands clutch at her waist more tightly every time she tugs at his bottom lip_ just like this_.

It's part of the job. Nothing less, but _nothing_ _more_ – no feelings involved.

Until he slips a ring on her finger and then they're all coming back to her again.

To each time its new ring, and its new proposal and stupid love declaration. He never fails. Deeks simply _can't_ just let her put the _damn_ ring on herself, that would be too easy; no, instead, he always puts on a good show – for whom, Kensi doesn't know. Makes a big deal out of falling to his knees or kissing his blushing bride before leaving the bullpen.

(It just infuriates her that the guys smile and laugh, instead of beating the shit out of him for trying – and succeeding – to kiss her.)

She never understands why they _have_ to be married, why minister Hetty insists so much on binding their lives as one when they could just as easily play out the girlfriend/boyfriend thing.

"Because any guy would be stupid not to marry you right away," he tells her once, after she complained about it for the hundredth time.

"As if someone could believe _I_ would marry a guy like you."

(Someone tells them they're _absolutely gorgeous_ that day.

Techno blasts in the car on the drive back at OSP. For once, he lets her sulk in peace.)

* * *

They're sitting on the porch, Kensi on a step below his and between his legs, her back pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly. _Sickeningly cute, yeah_.

"Tell you what, I wouldn't mind if it takes a year to find our Eastern friend," Deeks whispers in her ear as he gently nuzzles his face against her neck. "This _is_ Heaven on earth."

"You only say that because half the women on the street gushed over you when you unloaded the car," Kensi snorts lightly, before a smile replaces the smirk on her lips. Melissa is one to coo over her husband's sweetness, and right now, on their first evening as the enamored Warings, is time to put on a good show for the night birds walking by the street. "Did you _really_ have to lose the shirt ?"

"You know you love my body, baby." He presses a kiss to her temple then, his arms impossibly molding her into him. "Besides, now you can be sure that when morning comes, you'll have tons of new girlfriends to hang out with. _See_ ? My body served a great cause today. What have _you_ done ?"

Kensi catches a glimpse of a tall, lean dark-haired man taking out the garbage opposite the street – Pete, _no_, Brett Turner. "I bet you I can get this one to talk to me without taking any clothes off," she all but slurs as she tilts her head enough to nip at Deeks' jaw. "It'd really be a shame if he's the handler. He's too pretty to go to jail."

"Hardly twelve hours in this marriage and you're already thinking of cheating on me…" He sighs deeply, his warm breath sending delicious shivers down her spine that she tries, but fails to hide. His hands slide down to hers, and Deeks laces their fingers together over her belly. "The only one you'll be taking your clothes off for is me, honey. And that, for the rest of your life," he adds, lightly tapping the set of rings on her finger with a single tip. "I'm sure you won't need to spend much time figuring out how to approach him, he's already devouring you."

Deeks gives a short nod, and Kensi follows his gaze, only to find their neighbor indeed staring at them – at her, if Deeks is right. Brett waves a hand at them, a bright smile on his face. "Hello there," he shouts, "Nice night for lovers, huh ?" Kensi giggles – _Melissa_, really – and Deeks just smiles back. "Well, you enjoy it, then. If you need anything, my fiancée and I are just a doorstep away."

They watch him quietly retreat to his house, and Deeks can barely hold back a roar of laughter until the door closes behind Brett. "You _enjoy_ it, then," he mimics, "dear Lord, I think this dude just demanded that you honor your husband, Mel."

Kensi snorts. Melissa would never do that, but, oh, who cares ? "Maybe he meant that you should honor your wife, though of course you're so selfish and self-centered you're only thinking about yourself."

"Oh, come on, doll face," he teases her, his lips dancing over the shell of her ear. "You know I could honor you all night long, so much that you wouldn't remember anything save for one word… _More_." He feels more than he sees the blush tinting her cheeks – from embarrassment or anger, or both, he can't quite define - but since there's no point in giving up the upper hand when he's won it so fairly, Deeks presses, his teeth closing softly on that spot behind her ear. "Remember, you're madly in love with me, so no need to even try and deny that this isn't what you want. Bedtime for you now, angel."

He frees her after dropping another kiss to the sensitive skin of her neck, and he's tugging her up before she can even say a word, or throw a kick. And then, because the odds have never been in her favor, she hears the telltale sound of heels drumming on the sidewalk, warning her of the presence of neighbors just by their lane.

She can do nothing but smile and giggle, a frozen expression of awe on her face when she feels his arm slip under her knees, sweeping her off of her feet as if she weighed no more than a feather.

She hears some _Awws_ and _Ooohs_.

But she doesn't care. All Kensi can really focus on is the feel of being carried bridal style in his strong arms, the warmth and scent of him doing nothing for the sake of her control and sanity. She should be annoyed and royally pissed – it hits her like a slap in the face to realize she's _not_.

"Now look who's gushing over her hubby dearest ?" he coos, kissing her cheek.

(She elbows him once the door is safely closed behind them.

He doesn't mind when he finds her sprawled starfish-like on top of him half through the night.)

* * *

She keeps rolling her ring around her finger. She absolutely _hates_ it – it's too big, too sparkly. The band is simple, pink gold, nothing fancy, but the gem on her engagement ring – a heart-shaped ruby - could literally _blind_ someone.

"Stop twisting it, you're making me nervous," she hears her partner whisper in her ear as he leans in, and drops a kiss to her temple. "And try and look shiny and happy, baby." Kensi gives him an exasperated look, quickly followed by a sweet smile. Deeks' arm on the back of the booth slides to her shoulders, and he pulls her to him. "Look, I know it's not your style at all, but try and forget about it for a moment, okay ?"

He's right, and Kensi hates that; hates that he's so in his element here, playing the golden boy sauntering around with his trophy wife, hates that she's letting her annoyance show, enough for him to call her out on it – and worse, maybe _doubt_ her abilities because of it. It's not the first time that she's noticed how much better he is than her at this – _undercover_; not the first time that he could have legitimately called her unprofessional or out of character.

She never had that problem with Callen.

But, maybe it's also because kissing Callen never left her wide awake in the middle of the night, turning and tossing upon still tasting him on her lips. Maybe because Callen has never smiled at her while slipping a ring on her finger. Maybe because Callen has never made her crave for any of this to be _real_.

(_Neither does Deeks_. The thought only is ridiculous.

_Or is it_ ?)

* * *

_Adorable_. It's a word Deeks doesn't associate a lot with his badass partner, because Kensi Blye would simply _kill_ him for that. She's deadly, fierce, feisty, tough, strong-headed, complicated, sometimes funny (mostly at her own expense), always serious and focused on the job. She's beautiful, that much everyone can tell – she's gorgeous, hot as hell, she has the prettiest smile ever when he does something right.

But right now, curled up to his side, her head resting on his shoulder, one arm tucked between their bodies, the other draped across his chest, her palm flat over his heart… _Yeah_, she's adorable. Cute, peaceful, calm and relaxed. Younger; it's almost as if all the heartache and pain collected through the years never happened to her when she sleeps.

He can't sleep. Not when sleeping would mean missing the sight of Kensi Blye snuggling to him at night, her body gravitating around his at all times. It always starts the same way: she yawns and stretches her arms, touches her knuckles to his cheek and gives him a warm smile before wishing him sweet dreams and rolling on her side. Deeks is always amazed at how easily and quickly she falls asleep; she's just barely tucked her hands under her cheek that Kensi is dozing off, and the light snore's out. It's a piglet kind of snore, but to Deeks, it's one of the _cutest_ thing he's ever seen his Kensi doing. He rarely stays up much longer after her, though, and every night ever since this op started, he's been startled awake by an unusual weight on his chest, soon identified as his lovely _wife_.

He lets the fingers of one hand dance through the crown of curls, sometimes even allowing the softest brush of her cheek or shoulder. Kensi's breathing is even, regular puffs of air fanning over his chest, her face nuzzled in his neck; he can feel the changes in her breathing, the little rush when his touch gets a bit bolder, the quiet sighs of contentment. His other hand rests on top of hers, and softly, Deeks traces the ring on her finger with a single tip – it's not long before he's hypnotized by the gesture, his eyes solely focused on the diamond gleaming under the moon beams piercing through the blinds.

Kensi's no diamond girl. No. Kensi doesn't really wear any jewelry, save for the big watch she's had to leave behind to embrace Melissa's clothing and style. This ring is nothing like the one they wanted to purchase, so long ago now, on their little trip to the jewelry shop that had earned him a heel digging in his foot – if that one clearly screamed that its owner was a material girl, Melissa's ring is much simpler, elegant. Still, it's not what he would ever offer Kensi.

Not that he's ever given this any thought.

Not that he _should_.

Because, come on, _really_ ? Stupid. _Ludicrous_. Deeks shakes his head at his own silliness, and the slight motion is enough to rouse Kensi awake. Slowly, he feels her stir beside him, her long lashes blinking and caressing his skin as she opens her eyes; her fingers subconsciously curl around the fabric above his heart. Kensi looks up at him, her chin on his shoulder. "Hey there," she slurs, her voice still muffled by sleep. "What are you doing awake ?"

_Just watching you sleep, Princess_. Creepy; well, no, he _can't_ say that. "Just couldn't sleep. You looked quite relaxed though, huh ?"

His heart skips a beat when she nestles her face back in his neck, humming softly. Not in a billion years would he have ever thought he'd still be alive if she ever came awake to find herself wrapped up in him like this. In over six days of being Justin and Melissa, she's always surprisingly found her side of the bed before the first sunbeams woke them. "Mmmh…you're warm," he makes out.

Oh, okay. Good reason to stay like this, he guesses.

* * *

"Good job," Callen greets them once they slip in the back of the surveillance van. "You two almost made me believe in love for a moment, there," he mocks.

This time, not even Kensi finds something to say.

And when she's changed back into her clothes at OSP, it's Hetty who needs to remind her to give back her ring.

* * *

"Melissa, sweetie, I'm home! And I brought a _guest_!"

The last part draws Kensi's attention more than the cheesy pet name – it's sad to admit, but she's gotten used to them, now. She gets up, her muscles protesting at the motion of rising up from the lounge chair she's spent the last couple hours laying on, sunbathing in the backyard, and she grabs her robe that she quickly puts on – it's one thing to let Deeks enjoy the show, but not the neighbor coming along.

It's a see-through robe, though – oh God, the things Hetty folded neatly in Melissa's suitcase. It does nothing to cover the bright blue bikini she's wearing, that doesn't hide much either in itself; and since their immediate neighbors can see everything happening in their garden, Kensi has had no opportunity to kick Deeks for openly staring at her, clearly enjoying the view.

She will die a thousand deaths before admitting that the look in his eyes, the ocean blue turning into hungry, feral cobalt, _thrills_ her.

"Mel ?" he calls again. "She must have her iPod glued to her ears, that techno thing will make her deaf in no time," she hears him add, probably at their guest's attention.

"I'm coming, honey," she throws back, tying the bow of her robe around her waist. She crosses the kitchen quickly, the cool floor contrasting with the warmth of her bare feet. Kensi finds them standing in the living-room, Deeks wearing his sport outfit, and the slender, breath-taking blond woman living opposite the street next to him, her hands cupping his biceps. _Who does she think she is_ ? Kensi doesn't have to fake the sudden possessiveness that floods her veins, along with an entirely new kind of anger she _refuses_ to name differently. "Oh Justin, I missed you so much," she coos, her voice soft and tinted with longing. Kensi takes the mere steps separating them and tugs at the fabric of his shirt, not even caring about the smell and sweat – God, that's not gonna help her case, next time he brings up again just how much she loves his scent.

She tiptoes, enough to give his scruffy jaw a light kiss before turning her gaze to the woman – Polina Grafetta, their helpful neighbor's fiancée. "Oh, hello, Polina," she smiles sweetly. "So you were the one keeping my Justin away so long ?" she pouts, her grip on his tee never loosening.

She feels his arm snake around her waist as he flushes her close. "Oh, come on, sweetness. I was just coming home from my run when I saw Polina cross the street to knock on our door." Deeks takes her in, from the heart-shaped sunglasses on top of her head to her flip-flopped feet. "You look like you had fun without me, my little mermaid," he teases, giving a light flick to her belly-ring with his free hand.

"Maybe next time you go for a run, Melissa and I could spend some time together ?" Polina suggests, making both Deeks and Kensi snap back into focus. "Actually, Brett jogs every day, too. You guys could go together, and we girls could get to know each other better."

"_Oh_, I would _love_ that," Kensi approves, nodding her head happily as she flashes a bright smile to their neighbor. "I miss my girl time. And since you live here, you must know everyone in the street, I'm sure we can find plenty of other girlfriends!"

Kensi clasps her hands, and Deeks laughs before giving her temple a lingering kiss. It doesn't get lost on either of them that Polina seems to want to spend some time with Justin and Melissa, and no one else. "Oh, don't mind her, Polina. She gets a little bit over-excited whenever she can smell a party. I'm sure you can hear her techno blasting all day long from your house. My little party girl wants to make our visit to Cali memorable."

"Speaking of which," Polina continues, "I came here to invite you two for dinner. Brett and I have been dying to have you ever since the very first day! It's not so often we get _charming_ new neighbors."

Kensi doesn't appreciate the way Polina stares at her husband – at her _partner_. At all. She looks at him as if she'd devour him for dessert if she could, very much in the same way Brett does look at her whenever he stops her to say hello. But this dinner is just pure gold to get to know the couple better, and rule them out or identify them as their target, so Kensi beams, delighted, before wrapping her arms around Deeks' middle. "What do you think, Justin ? We're gonna have so much fun!"

The smile he gives her could light up the whole town. He can't help it, really – cover or not, alias or not, seeing Kensi this carefree, smiling and giggling, is just so refreshing he can't stop smiling. Slowly, he turns to Polina, and with his grin only growing wider, he says, "Well, you heard the lady."

Once the door closes behind Polina, Kensi drags Deeks to the pool, and without so much of a warning, she pushes him in the water.

It's not until he's chased her all around the garden for payback and that they're both splashing in the water that he does remember that he has garnered some intel that he needs to share. The necessity to keep quiet gives him all the reasons in the world to gently pin her to the side of the pool, his lips closed around the shell of her ear as he tells her everything he's found out.

(No words are exchanged when she helps him out of his soaking, clingy running clothes after.)

* * *

They've already kissed in a hundred different lifetimes when it happens, and yet it feels like the first time. When _Kensi_ – his partner, his friend, his girl – leans in to bring her lips to his, it totally eclipses all the kisses Melissa and Justin and all those other aliases they've been after them have ever shared. It's his Kensi kissing him, her own skin warm under his hands, her own fingers gently pulling at his hair.

_His_ _name_ escaping _her_ _lips_ in a breathy sigh.

Surprisingly, after that he stops making such a big deal out of proposing to her whenever Callen sends them out as lovebirds.

But that morning, when he looks up from the kitchen space where he's making her breakfast to find her lazily sprawled on the couch, still looking all sleepy, her hair all tousled, her eyes blinking slowly, her hand distractedly petting Monty's head, Deeks reckons that the timing has never been better.

She's wearing one of his shirts – and only this. And, honest to God, she's never looked more beautiful.

Kensi saunters to him, a mischievous grin on her lips as she steals a cupcake from the tray he was making for her. She moans softly at the sweetness, and Deeks just watches her for a moment in her morning glory; it's a sight he's greeted with every day now, but he never grows tired of it – Kensi groaning when he wakes her, begging for another five minutes of blissful sleep before the craziness of the day starts, Kensi navigating in his apartment in sexy lingerie or yoga pants as if she owned the place, Kensi's stuff (Kensi's _mess_, really) discarded everywhere, from her clothes taking more room than his in the closet to her trinkets literally all over the shelves.

It never ceases to amaze him that he can call Kensi Blye _his_.

Well, at least, he will get to do so officially really soon, if everything goes well.

He hushes her back to the living-room after demanding a chocolate kiss, and adds the last touch to his tray : hidden underneath the ungodly amount of cupcakes lays a midnight-velvet little box.

In the end, he never asks, because there's no need to ask when you already know the answer.

(Nell gushes over the blue topaz on Kensi's hand for over a week.)

* * *

_the end_


End file.
